1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a music playback device, a music playback method, and a computer-readable recording medium recording a music playback program, wherein playing music back is executed by searching through a recording medium recording music contents for desired contents of a user.
2. Related Art
Recently, a mass storage device such as an optical disk, a hard disk or a semiconductor memory has been used. One example of devices using a mass recording medium is a portable music playback device, some of which may record a large number of music data in one unit. When tens of thousands of music pieces are registered in such a music playback device, there has been caused a problem that it is difficult to search for a desired music piece of a user because it is difficult for the user to remember all the names of music pieces.
A method using the mood of music or human sensibilities, a method giving music a still picture, or a character, or the like have been proposed as a method to solve the above problem. According to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-034909, there has been disclosed a method in which a file having a sensibility value, which have been given by user questionnaires beforehand, is subjected to a factor analysis according to sensibility values, is converted into a position in a factor space and is plotted. Using the above factor space, an approximately desired file may be selected according to sensibility information based on an adjective-pair parameter such as “light-dark” and “clear-unclear,” wherein the above parameter is input by a user.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-242164, there has been disclosed a method in which a still picture with a similar impression to a music sound signal is linked with the signal, based on sound feature values calculated from the signal, and a thumbnail for the still picture is displayed on a music list screen to discover a desired music on a visual and intuitive manner.
However, the method according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-034909 has had a problem that a user is required to input an adjective-pair parameter with a taking-time operation. When the above sensibility input is conducted according to sensibility information on a desired file, it is difficult for a user to set the sensibility information on the file by a numerical value without neither reference nor clue.
Moreover, the method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-242164 is understood in some cases in a more intuitive manner in comparison with a case using letters, because the mood of music is expressed by using an image and a character, but have disadvantages in which a larger display device is required, and the number of music pieces which may be displayed at a time may be reduced in comparison with a case using only letters, because registered pieces are displayed as a list with a thumbnail.